Aura Readers
by PrincessCalypse
Summary: Mews based around the aura colours. Hiiro has just discovered that she was a Mew, from another Mew. Now she must figure out if she if she wishes to accept the fact and if she wishes to help find the other Mews. Remember to review! On temporary hiatus.
1. Hiiro & Mobu

It started with a whisper; a whisper that Hiiro would remember for the rest of her life... You are a Mew.

The day was a school day, and started like every other, with Hiiro being late. She was panting when she finally made it to the classroom. Quickly changing her shoes, she slipped into the room and rushed to her seat. She was ready for the teacher to nag her, like always, but was welcomed by silence.

Hiiro took her seat and finally looked up to the front of them room. Mister Oshieru wasn't there. Hiiro grew confused, as Mister Ochieru was never late. He was always there to snap at her.

The girl in front of Hiiro turned around and looked at Hiiro. It was Yujin, Hiiro's closest friend. Yujin was the one Hiiro always went to for notes and information on class, as Yujin always wrote another set just for Hiiro. They had been friends since they were quite young, so Yujin grew up knowing about Hiiro's sleepiness and short attention span.

"He is going to find a lost student," whispered Yujin.

"Lost?" chuckled Hiiro.

She cupped her hands over her mouth quickly after, realizing she said that loudly. But still, Hiiro giggled at the image of a student being lost at Iro Academy.

Iro Academy was a small school, only containing enough space for the 1,000 or so kids that went there. To get lost in it, one would have to be blind. Even than, one could probably find everything.

"She's new," whispered Yujin.

Hiiro nodded. That explained it. Maybe her information sheet with her classroom was printed wrong, or maybe she didn't even have an information sheet.

Just than, Mister Oshieru walked in with a rather tall girll following him. Mister Oshieru had always intimidated Hiiro. He was overly big for a man, matching an ape more so. He had that burly look to him and always had a straight expression on him. Not a teacher one could relate to. And behind him, the girl looked intimidated too.

"Miss Harusagi," stated Oshieru. "You are actually here. For once I won't have to mark you tardy."  
Hiiro sighed at this fact. She was late, but her morals won't get in her way with this one.

Mister Oshieru turned his attention back to the girl. She had sunken back, almost leaning against the board. Her arms crossed across her chest and her head titled down. Her wide brown eyes looked up and scanned the room. Her roaming eyes stopped on Hiiro. Hiiro felt this presence, though felt conceded thinking such thoughts. She instead sunk herself further into her chair and hid behind Yujin.

"This is Miss Mobu Daseki," announced Mister Oshieru. "She has just transferred here from Tanshoku Middle School in Kyoto."

The girl stepped forward with her name being called. She was a lot taller when standing straight and not trying to become one with the board. She had to be at least 5'7", something that Hiiro had never seen really with a girl.

"I will have you take the empty seat behind Miss Harusagi," continued the teacher.

He gestured to the seat that lay behind Hiiro. Mobu nodded and quickly walked to her seat. Once sitting down, she sunk into her seat and hid her face beneath her dark black-purple hair that fell in front of her face.

Hiiro felt slightly uncomfortable with Mobu sitting behind her. She sat on the edge of her seat to give distance between the two middle schoolers. It isn't because Mobu looked weird that gave Hiiro the creeps... No, it was because of the air the girl gave off. She was just... strange.

As Mister Oshieru started to teach, Hiiro heard rustling behind her. It sounded like Mobu was leaning forwards in her seat.

"I can see through your disguise," whispered Mobu. "You are a Mew."

**End of chapter 1**

**BOOM! I feel like I did okay. I established two main characters without really giving too much away. Now this story will be SYOC. The next few chapters will introduce the character submissions. Thank you to all who made this SYOC possible.  
**


	2. Kouri

**So far I have a blue Mew, whom should make a small first appearance in this chapter. I still need a yellow, a pink, an orange, and a green Mew.**

**This chapter will be a compound, okay? No transformations yet. That will be next chapter or so. I do not wish to rush into it. Remember that the manga didn't rush into it really either. Anyways, on with the chapter.**

* * *

Hiiro didn't know how to react to this information. Not that she believed this girl, but Hiiro still was a bit shocked at this accusation. A Mew?! Hiiro knew she defiantly was not a Mew. A super hero was something Hiiro was not. She didn't have any powers. She didn't have any weapons. She was a underpowered, emotional teenager. Completely normal.

But maybe Hiiro was over-thinking this. She leaned forward, resting her chin in her hands; while her elbows were neatly placed on her desk. Hiiro sighed, trying to relax herself; trying to clear her mind of any thoughts of Mobu. Though it was hard to do so when she sat right behind Hiiro.

Class flew by quickly, something that rarely happened for Hiiro, and lunch finally arrived. Mister Oshieru always ate at his desk, unlike the rest of the teachers who ate in the teacher's lounge. Hiiro disliked staying in the classroom because of this. One could easily see the tease aura between Oshieru and Hiiro. It was probably caused by Hiiro always being late and Mister Oshieru always calling her out on it.  
Hiiro and Yujin stood up and went to walk out the door. They always ate lunch on the back lawn underneath the trees. It was nice and cool during the fall; Yujin and Hiiro liked the feeling of the cool autumn wind when eating.

Hiiro's head was filled with the thoughts of the sweets in her lunch box. So much so that she was completely shocked when someone grabbed her arm, something she was not expecting. She turned her head, ready to shout at whomever was holding her, when she stopped after seeing Mobu. There Mobu was, holding Hiiro's arm. A calm expression dressed her face, giving Hiiro a creeped out feeling. Hiiro retracted her arm.

"We need to talk, Aka," Mobu stated.

Aka? Red? Hiiro didn't understand this girl. Then again, Aka didn't seem to understand most things. She wasn't stupid, more so slow on certain topics. But this... Aka was sure no one would understand this.

"Hiiro," called Yujin.

Hiiro was still in the room, while Yujin was just outside the door. Hiiro took this as a opportunity and started to walk away, ignoring Mobu. Though Mobu would have nothing of this. She grabbed hold of Hiiro's wrist and began to pull her away, down the hallway.

"Hiiro!" called Yujin once more.

Hiiro could only wave to Yujin, trying to calm her down. Mobu dragged Hiiro to the other side of the school, which at this time was empty. She finally let go of Hiiro's wrist.

"What is wrong with you?!" shouted Hiiro.

Mobu remained unphased. Hiiro was set back by this. Nothing phased this girl.

"So that shy attitude ealier was a mask," thought Hiiro.

"I already told you," replied Mobu, completely confused. "I need to talk to you about being a Mew."

Hiiro shook her head and raised her hands, shaking them too.

"No, no, no," she repeated. "You are nuts."

She looked Mobu deep in the eye, trying to read her. Sadly Mobu wasn't easy to read like Hiiro was. Hiiro soon gave defeat to the staring contest she had started, but instead started to walk away.

"Stop!" called out Mobu.

Hiiro didn't know why, but she stopped.

"Do you want proof that I know what I am talking about?" she asked.

Hiiro paused.

**.**

Kouri was sitting in the nurse's office, waiting for Miss Kankoshi to return. The small girl started to swing her legs as time went by. Though she was used to waiting in the office. It was like a home away from home for her.

The reason today was she tripped on a rock. It was a pretty obvious rock, but she was distracted. Kouri was busy trying to cheer up a fellow student when she tripped. She ended up skinning her knee pretty badly. This happened more often than not; her getting hurt when distracted. But she would never blame someone she was trying to cheer up.

Miss Kankoshi walked into the room with a smirk on her face. The cocky nurse crossed her arms upon looking at Kouri.

"Who were you helping today?" asked the nurse.

Kouri smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Ransu Hito," she answered.

Kankoshi shook her head and went over to the cabinet.

"How am I supposed to have a helper who needs to visit the nurse everyday because she herself gets hurt?" asked Miss Kankoshi.

Kouri scratched the back of her head while continuing smiling. She was Miss Kankoshi's helper, volunteering after school. She loved helping people and thought that the nurse's office would be a good outlet. She had been helping out since she was in 3rd grade. She mainly does errands and stuff, seeing how she is still young. But she still feels like she helps.

"Try to pay attention to where you are going. You cannot help someone if you end up walking off the edge of a cliff," Miss Kankoshi stated.

She cleaned off the scrap and wrapped it tightly. Kouri jumped to her feet and tested her leg that had the bum knee. Not too bad, Kouri decided.

"Ready for today?" asked Miss Kankoshi.

Kouri nodded. She always was.

* * *

**Short chapter. I only have one submission that I accepted. I rejected a few peoples' because either they were submitted via review or they didn't give me enough information.**

**Important! I do not accept OCs via reviews. I will mark them as spam, as that is what they are. They are unwanted and block up legit reviews. I am sorry, but I do not want OC submissions in my reviews. No I want you to follow the rules and submit via pm-ing.**

_**Kouri Harainu, created by MissSerendipity2013. A 10 year old girl who wishes to help everyone she sees upset. She is defiantly empathic and can have bursts of emotions. She helps the nurse out after school every school day, though she is usually in there for other reasons too.**_

**Review people! Tell me what you think. If I accept your OC, I expect you to review. I know not everyone is going to review every chapter, but please try to review as much as you can.**


	3. Hato

**I decided to explain the story a bit more because of a certain review, along with my writing style. Check out the end of this short chapter for my explanation. This chapter is about a young girl named Hato.**

* * *

_Dansei wrapped his arms around her waist as he drew her in closer and closer. Soon Josei could feel his breath on the top of her head as he embraced her in a tight hug. She felt warm, something she has never felt before._

_She looked up and stared deep into his dark brown eyes. He saw her blue eyes start to close and smile. He leaned in as she readied herself..._

Hato almost squealed. She adored Kare Hime, a romance novel she had read over four times. Actually this was her fifth time reading it.

Hato held the open book against her chest as she envisioned herself in Josei's shoes. Imagining Dansei holding her in his large arms. To be in love with someone. This was Hato's dream.

"Hato!" cried a voice.

This brought Hato back down from her heaven as she realized she was still in class. It was lunch time, so she had nothing to really worry about. Well, other than reading her book through most of science. She looked around to see who could be calling out her name.

She figured it couldn't be the teacher. The voice was too squeay for that. No, she finally discovered it was Oen, a close friend of her.

Oen was crying, a whole lot to be precise. Oen ran over to the sitting Hato and fell into the chair beside her. Oen dropped her head on the desk and continued to cry.

"What is wrong?" asked Hato.

She had never had seen Oen cry so much. Oen was usually happy, like Hato. That is what made them such good friends.

"Kan-Kanashi rejected me!" responded Oen.

Kanashi was a younger boy than Oen and Hato, though was very popular with the girls. He was unusually calm and well-behaved, which Hato never had seen in a boy. Oen had a crush on him since the first day of school. Hato pushed her to ask Kanashi out. Though it looked like that was a bad idea. Oen was very sensitive.

"I am so sorry, Oen," apologized Hato.

Hato was very, very sorry in fact. She had even dreamed up Oen and Kanashi's first date. She thought they were the cutest couple. Though then again, she was always planning out romantic futures before getting all the information. She loved the idea of love. That was her problem.

"It isn't your fault," said Oen.

Oen wiped away her tears and smiled at Hato.

"So what do you suggest next?" asked Oen.

Hato looked at Oen with a surprised expression.

"You still want my advice?" asked Hato.

Oen nodded.

"Of course! Where else would I get my muc needed love advice?" asked Oen.

Hato started to tear up in happiness and hugged her friend.

"So where we start..."

* * *

_**Okay, Hato is owned by I'm a Nerd and Proud. She is a 14 year old girl known for her dabbling in romance. She loves anything to do with romance, making it like her guilty pleasure. She is also very bubbly.**_

**The book Hato was reading was Kare Hime, a popular book. It is based on a lot of mangas I have read and the general premise of harlequin romance novels. It will be appearing later in the story.**

**Now, on to the review by Tomoyo Kinomoto.**

**Part 1...**

**You know those little squiggly lines and asterisks? Yeah, this editor doesn't accept them. I fixed it.**

**Part 2...**

**No, Mobu calls her Aki for a reason. That shall be explained next time when Mobu and Hiiro show up.**

**Part 3...**

**I am writing with WordPad, so I don't have access to a thesaurus. Besides, it was a simple paragraph. I don't see the need to make it overly difficult by added synonyms to it that would just be added to make me sound smarter. I am already smart and don't feel the need to prove it.**

**I am not trying to bash you. I am just trying to answer your review.**

**On a lighter note, I am still accepting two OCs; a green and a yellow. Soon you will meet the orange, silver, and gold Mew. I am saving the orange mew for last because it will throw you for a loop.**


	4. Karashi

**I hope that everyone didn't think I was insulted when I addressed Tomoyo Kinomoto's review. I will address reviews that I think will share questions with other people, so everyone knows the answers. If I feel the question/answer only benefits one person, I will privately pm them. I was having a bad day and feel like I came off as a B. I apologize if that is the case and hope you guys forgive me. I hope I didn't loss any readers.**

**This chapter features the beautifully hyper character created by tealcloud. I had a lot of yellow Mews, but feel their character will fit in with the others. Today was mainly shifting through all of those submissions.**

**Also, looks like I got a green Mew. You don't know how funny that was. I was just about to write this chapter and... BOOM! There was a new message. I want to say thank you.**

**All spots taken.**

* * *

The small crowd cheered. Karashi felt the energy of the crowd as the people continued to call out her name. Kishika! Kishika! It echoed in her head as she stepped up to serve the ball. With one graceful movement, she threw the ball up and swung her arm. A loud smack ensued with her hand connecting with the ball. Soon the only thing she could hear was the ball hitting the other side with a strong thud. The crowd cheered and her team ran up to hug her and give her high fives.

"Good job Kara!" cheered her friends.

Kara grinned a big grin and started cheering herself. She couldn't help but absorb the happiness that surrounded. She loved energy and loved the feeling it gave her.

Soon she was able to pull herself away from the crowd to the side in order to get a drink of water.

"Kishika," called out a voice.

Kara turned toward the voice to see a good friend of hers, Yugi. They had been friends since they were first on the same sports team. Yugi wished to join volleyball, but the people who runned it didn't wish to have a boy on the team. It was Kara who was able to convince them to let him join. Since than, they were friends. Yugi was able to handle Kara's chatty nature, while Kara was able to handle Yugi's scaredy-cat nature.

"What is it, Yugi?" asked Kara.

Yugi plopped next to Kara on the bench. Everyone else was busy with Kara's win that they were too busy to bother her, the winner they were celebrating. She and Yugi chuckled at the sight of everyone being so happy.

"I love break," sighed Kara. "It is so refreshing during the fall, when it is cool yet sunny out. What do you think?"

Yugi huffed. Kara turned to see her friend was sulking. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked. "Is Blueberry-head bullying you again?"

Yugi chuckled at his friend's inability to remember names.

"His name is Ijime, Kara. He has been in our class for the past two years," he laughed.

Kara shrugged.

"Toe-mae-toe, toe-mah-toe," she said, pronouncing every syllable.

Yugi smiled.

"Yeah, he is at it again. He is calling me Josei," he replied.

"Josei?" asked Kara.

She wasn't to up-to-date on modern pop culture novels. Though Yugi loved romance novels and could quote every single line from every single one he read. Kara wished he would put so much energy into protecting himself as much as he does to memorizing those novels.

"The heroine from Kare Hime," blurted Yugi.

He crossed his arms and pouted. He wished his friend would share his interest. He thought Kara should defiantly take an interest in romance novels. That is not to say she wasn't girly as much as she was spunky. She liked manga and anime, but disliked being bored. She felt romance novels lacked any excitement.

"That jerk!" she suddenly shouted.

Yugi was slightly taken back by this sudden outburst, but soon settled back down into his seat.

"That Blueberry-head!" she shouted.

Kara never really remembered Ijime's name as she never found him important enough. She called him Blueberry-head because that punk ended up dying his hair bright blue to rebel against school rules. He was a major jerk who always insulted Yugi since the first day of school. Ijime would call him Josei because he thought of Yugi as a weak girl. Kara hated him.

"I am going to give him a piece of my mind. That... That-that-that Blueberry-head. He needs to learn a lesson that messing with my friends will end up with him crying-" she started to rant.

Yugi was able to calm her down by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It is okay," he tried to say.

Kara shot straight up and grabbed on to Yugi.

"We are going to confront him!" she insisted.

She began to pull him towards the direction he originally came from.

"Sheesh, Kara," he sighed.

Yugi knew better than to argue with her when she was in one of these mind sets.

* * *

_**Karashi ''Kara' Kishika, created by tealcloud. She is a chatty, hyper jock. She is very loyal to her friends and is over protective of weaker ones, like Yugi. She tends to forget names, instead calling them nicknames she feels better represents them. She will hold grudges against someone, which can hinder development. Also, she has a bad habit of dragging people into doing what she wants, not taking their opinions into consideration. Thus she is quick to think and quicker to act, not always at the same time.**_

**Next chapter will be the green and orange Mews, both by Tomoyo Kinomoto. Also, the orange Mew won't be evil. No, there is something else about them that will be slightly different than the rest. I can promise you they won't be evil, but no promises about Green.**


	5. Hisui & Kohaku

**I wish to do another SYOC, as I have inspiration to start another. But I don't know what to do. I wish for you guys to vote. Just put your favourite in your review. The poll will also be on my profile. All will be SYOC.**

**IDEAS**

**1.) An Angel's Friend fanfic**

**2.) Sims shorts.**

**3.) A Mew Mew fanfic about the fight between "Angels" and "Demons".**

**4.) A Winx fanfic about Elves.**

**5.) A Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic about multiple pirate lore.**

**So this is the green and orange Mew chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Hisui sat quietly at the kitchen table. The quietness of the room seemed to engulf her. She felt slightly depressed as she at her toast for breakfast.

Her mom and dad were busy working, as usually. It wasn't unnatural for Hisui to eat by herself. She had gotten used to making her own breakfast. Though being only 13, she wasn't the best of cooks. A simple toast breakfast with juice suited her though, as she was as simple as it was.

After Hisui finished eating her breakfast in silence, she quickly cleaned up and left for school.

During the walk, she passed by many people, all walking with their own friends. It slightly felt lonely to Hisui, watching them laugh with each other while she was by herself. Hisui never really had any friends at her school, as she never found anyone there who she thought to be able to connect with her. All her friends were at other schools. Yet even to them she was afraid to completely connect with them. She continued on her way and finally reached the school. It was a social hunting ground. People would compare how many friends they had and slaughter those with less.

Hisui slouched, crossing her arms over her chest in a protective manner. She didn't like this place. She wished it was only a school and there was nothing social about it. It wasn't that she wasn't social and friendly herself. She was incredibly friendly. She just had a hard time truly connecting with someone, so she never really had friends because of this.

She quickly found her class and sat down. She ended up pulling out a story she had been reading. She was fully immersed in the story. An adventure novel called Boken no Jikan. A lovely story about two boy wannabe-knights who are chasing an evil wizard in order to save their homeland. Hisui's favourite character was the older of the two boys, Hire. He was always calm and collective, yet he had friends and was quiet popular. Hisui wished she could be him.

"Morning Hisui," greeted a voice.

Hisui looked up from her book and saw one of her classmates waving to her. Hisui smiled a small smile and replied with a, "Morning." The person left and Hisui went back to her book.

In the back of the classroom...

Kohaku watched this scene while Fuku and Kiru, Kohaku's friends, droned on.

"So I totally beat the high score on Dance Dance Dance at the arcade yesterday," boasted Fuku.

Kiru rolled her eyes and looked at Kohaku.

"You are still not as a good as Kohaku," she said.

She was sitting beside Kohaku and slightly leaned on him. She always does this, flirt with Kohaku. He was used to it and had gotten pretty good at ignoring it. Fuku pouted at her remark and looked at Kohaku. Unlike Kiru, Fuku saw Kohaku looking away. Fuku looked at where his buddy was looking.

"Oh, Kurikaeru," said Fuku, looking at Hisui.

Kohaku looked back at his buddies.

"She is nice, or so it appears," stated Kohaku. "Why does she seem not to have friends?"

"She has friends. But they aren't at this school," stated Fuku.

"Yeah, I doubt it," said Kiru with a snide tone.

She glared at the back of the girl.

Hisui felt as if someone was looking at her and shuttered.

"No, I have seen someone talking to her," said Fuku. "Outside the gates. Besides, everyone has to have some sort of friend. That would be sad otherwise."

Kohaku nodded, while Kiru sat back up and pouted.

Kohaku's mind soon switched topics on him as he stared at his friend's tie. Kohaku reached ahead and started to tie Fuku's necktie. Fuku had never been able to tie a tie, so Kohaku usually was the one to do so.

"Why don't you just go clip on?" asked Kiru.

Fuku shrugged as Kohaku finished up.

"Then I wouldn't be able to have the much talented Kohaku do it perfectly," chuckled Fuku.

Kohaku smiled. He was pretty talented, though he tried not to let that go to his head. He knew how to sew and use a machine. He knew how to skip stones. He even knew how to use a grappling hook. That and many more, and he was well aware of this. Okay, so he wasn't that humble, but he tried.

Soon the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"To your seats," announced the teacher.

Everyone rushed to their seats and Kohaku cleared his mind.

* * *

**This chapter was hard. I hope I did them justice.**

_**Hisui Kurikaeru, created by Tomoyo Kinomoto. A quiet, kind girl, Hisui tends to come off almost perfect. She has friends, though not at her school, as she doesn't feel like any of those people can be connected with.**_

_**Kohaku Burakkai, also created by Tomoyo Kinomoto. A high-spirited boy who can do almost anything. He isn't in control of his emotions all the time, which in turn can lead him to act not so humble or to over react at a loss. He is super competitive.**_

**Not all of them go to the same school, which I will explain later.**

**Okay, I am leaving a character list of all so far, so you guys won't be so confused at all the characters introduced. There are two more to come, gold and silver, though they won't be introduced until much later. *Did you notice that most of the Mews either started with K- or H-.**

**LIST**

**~Hiiro - Red**

**~Mister Oshieru - Hiiro's teacher.**

**~Yujin - Hiiro's best friend.**

**~Mobu - Purple**

**~Kouri - Blue**

**~Miss Kankoshi - Nurse at Kouri's school.**

**~Hato - Pink**

**~Josei - Heroine of Kare Hime.**

**~Dansei - Hero of Kare Hime.**

**~Oen - Hato's friend.**

**~Kanashi - Oen's crush.**

**~Karashi 'Kara' - Yellow**

**~Yugi - Kara's friend.**

**~Hisui - Green**

**~Hire - One of the heroes from Boken no Jikan.**

**~Kohaku - Orange**

**~Fuku - Kohaku's friend.**

**~Kisu - Kohaku's friend.**


	6. White Rokurokubi Encounter 1

**So I have four votes for a new Mew story, one for a Pirates story, and one for an Angel's Friend story. Looks like Mew is ahead, with Sims and Winx not receiving any votes.**

**Anyway, this is the continue of where we left Hiiro and Mobu.**

* * *

The long pause ensued until Hiiro broke it with a huff. She turned around, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she did so. She came to rest, leaning on her right leg. Hiiro looked as if she was already tired of the conversation as her expression turned angry.

"Well?" she asked, obviously irritated.

Mobu sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. This threw Hiiro a bit off as she stared down at the girl.

"You are the Aki," repeated Mobu.

"You said that before," said Hiiro, shaking her head. "What do you mean by that?"

Mobu slightly smirk and pointed to one of her own eyes.

"I can see your aura," she said. "You should be able to see the aura, too."

Hiiro grew confused at this comment. Aura? What the heck was this girl talking about? Hiiro just shook her head.

"No, I can't. I think you are thinking I am someone else," she added.

Mobu looked at Hiiro and this time drew a full smile.

"Nope, you are Aki... Red. I can see your aura. It is brighter than everyone elses. It is a deep red that radiates," explained Mobu.

Hiiro still didn't believe her, however. Then again, if Hiiro believed everyone she would be a door mat.

"You said you had proof..." she started.

Mobu nodded and stood up.

"Watch," she simply commanded.

She closed her eyes, only to have them become a deep purple. Her once dark hair turned to a dull mauve and were, almost like magic, put up into two buns on each side of her head. Her clothes changed into a dark purple leotard with spaghetti straps. Covering her shoulders and the slight upper part of her chest was an even darker caplet. She wore knee-high boots of the same colour. Gracing her left thigh was a lavender garter lined with the same darker purple that of the caplet and boots. On her back were small black bat wings. All these changes happened while Mobu was incased in a purple light. Yet Hiiro still witnessed all of this.

Hiiro couldn't manage to find words once this transformation happened.

"I am a Mew," Mobu announced. "Mew Purple."

Hiiro nodded, dumbfounded by this all.

"And you are a Mew, too," she said. "I can tell by your aura. You must be Mew Red."

Hiiro remained silent.

"Once you start being able to see aura, only then will your Mew form be available to you. Or at least that is how it was for me," explained Mobu, or now Mew Purple.

Suddenly screams could be heard coming from the other side of the school. Monster was the main word that was able to be made out.

"I need to check this out," stated Mobu.

She began to run away. Hiiro watched her for a bit, then running after her. Hiiro didn't know what compelled her to follow the Mew, but she did. Maybe it was because she hoped Mobu was telling the truth and she was really a Mew. Maybe she hoped that this would activate the Mew inside of her and allow her to be something more.

The two came up on the scene. A creature was attacking students, though the creature appeared different than other monsters. Hiiro remembered seeing monsters on TV after the Mews appeared some time ago. But this creature seemed almost human. It was a girl, or at least Hiiro assumed. Her skin, hair, clothes, and even her eyes were all pure white. Hiiro thought she looked like she had been dunked in white-out. The girl wore a white kimono with long sleeves that graced the floor. She would have looked elegant, even with the pure white appearance (especially with the pure white appearance), if not for her other strange and terrifying quality. Her neck was stretched an incredible length.

Her neck whipped back and forth, aiming at students who were trying to run away.

"You are all out of class!" the creature hissed. "You need to be punished! PUNISHED!"

She sounded as if part snake, her voice was so gaspy.

"Stop!" demanded Mobu.

Mobu stood erect, placing her hands on her hips. The creature turned to the girls and stared. She soon broke out laughing, though that stopped to be replaced by an angry glare. It was a glare that could kill someone within seconds. Hiiro was surprised she remained alive through it.  
Hiiro sunk back behind Mobu. She tried to remain confident and brave, but this was defiantly not what she was expecting.

"Back to class!" the creature hissed.

Her neck stretched out, targeting Mobu. But quickly, Mobu pulled out a spear. Hiiro stared at the weapon, realizing it looked like a paint brush. Mobu blocked the attack with weapon and pushed the monster back.

"Paint-Spear!" shouted Mobu, pointing the weapon at the monster.

"Sort of cliche to shout out the weapon's name, but still it is cool," thought Hiiro.

The monster smiled. Hiiro noticed this and realized that it was planning something.

"Mobu!" warned Hiiro.

The monster's arms soon stretched out too, attacking Mobu from each side. Mobu wasn't ready for these side attacks and was quickly disabled. Just as soon as she had called her weapon, she was soon just as quickly disabled and pinned by the arms.

"Oh no," muttered Hiiro.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see her new classmate be destroyed. She was ready to hear screams, yet soon felt warmth. She opened her eyes to see a bright red light envelope her.

Her hair had changed to bright red, growing down to her ankles and pulled back into a thick braid. Her clothes had changed from a uniform to a scarlet corset with a deep, dark dull red short skirt protruding from it. Replacing her shoes were now boots that were the same colour as the skirt. They were simple ankle boots. On her right thigh appeared a garter with the main colour the same as the corset and was lined with white. She had simple sarclet gloves as well. On the top of her head were red rabbit ears that were cream and a fluffy long tail, cream also, with a black, fluffy tip. She couldn't see it, but her eyes also changed, though only slightly. Her once brown eyes had a dim red circle appear around her irises.

The light finally disappeared and she was a Mew.

Without thinking, she jumped in between Mobu and the monster and raised her fists.

"Bring it on!" she shouted.

The monster grimaced and retracted her arms.

"No," it said.

Hiiro was surprised by what it said. So surprised, she didn't react when it ran away. Instead, she turned to Mobu. Mobu was standing up, after being dropped on to the floor by the monster, and brushing herself off.

"It ran," Mobu said calmly.

Hiiro turned back to where the monster once was.

"Sorry," Hiiro apologized.

Mobu shrugged.

"It is fine. It will probably attack us again here soon. Especially now know who, and what, we are," Mobu said.

Hiiro nodded.

The two transformed back into their "regular" selves and rushed back to class. Even though lunch had ended, because of the monster, classes were still considered out. So Hiiro wasn't late for once.  
Yujin rushed into the room soon after Hiiro and Mobu arrived. Yujin ran up to Hiiro and embraced her in a hug. Mobu saw this and walked away, waving bye to Hiiro.

"I was so worried!" cried Yujin.

Hiiro ushered Yujin to their seats and made sure Yujin sat down.

"That monster- And- I- Worried!" she finally said.

Hiiro nodded. She understood perfectly.

"I was scared as crap, too," she said.

Yujin smiled.

"I bet you shook after hearing about it," she laughed.

Yujin didn't stay worried for long. She was always like this. Hiiro knew a way to send her back into her worry wart nature however.

"Actually, I saw it," Hiiro whispered.

"What?!" shouted Yujin.

The two continued to talk as Mobu watched from afar.

"How strange are you, Aki," thought Mobu.

* * *

**Was that okay?**

**Continue to vote.**

**The monster will return when you meet Kouri again... So next chapter! Hint hint. The monster was based on Rokurokubi, a long-necked woman from Japanese mythology. But in this story, she can also stretch her arms. Everything is retractable. Remember that she is pure white, as that will be important later in the story.**


	7. Explain Mobu, Encounters All Around

So I don't know if you guys have voted twice, but I really don't care. So far I have 6 votes Mew, 2 Pirates, and 2 Angels Friend. I won't be starting it until a week or so after school starts. I start school next Friday, 1 hour a day at 11 am. A week after that I will be getting a job. So updates will be way sporadic. Anyway, continue to voice your opinion on which story should be next, also what you would like to see in Aura Readers. I am taking ideas.

Thank you for all your compliments. This chapter will be the second part of everything that happened next chapter, though no battles. More information, via Mobu of course, about being a Mew, finding the other Mews, and about the enemies so far. For all you to know, Miss Long-Neck-Whitey-McWhite will be the enemy for the next few chapters, until we get everything settled. There will be other monster-hybrids.

* * *

Hiiro was still shaken up a bit the next day. Thankfully if was Saturday and a day away from the hectic life that is school. Hiiro thought back to the other day. Today was also a day away from thinking about that... mess. Hiiro shook her head and went back to getting ready. She was going to go shopping today and nothing was going to get in her way.

She dressed up in a nice strawberry pink sundress with a simple over-sized white cardigan over it. She slipped her hair back with a white headband and grabbed a thatched bag. She went downstairs to grab some breakfast and head out.

Her parents weren't home, which they hardly ever where on the weekends. It wasn't that she hated it, she actually preferred it. She got enough of her overbearing parents during the weekdays when they would butt their heads into her business every second. During the weekends was her peace time. She didn't have to have any sort of guard up. Though that sort of wrong, the fact she has to guard herself from her parents prodding, Hiiro knew better than to not do so. Her parents would surely read her expressions like an open book if she wasn't on guard all the time. She cursed herself for being so simple to read.

After grabbing some jellied toast, she slipped on her shoes, while eating the toast, and headed out the door.

The shopping district wasn't far from Hiiro's house. In fact, it was about the same distance she walked to school, just in the opposite direction. She was up for a good walk anyway. It helped release any stress that has building. And oh how stress had building since just the other day.

Hiiro had been walking for a couple of minutes when...

"Kara!"

A sudden shout caused her to jump. Another girl ran past her. The girl was obviously a jock-type person, wearing a yellow and black jersey jacket and jean shorts. She looked like she had just stepped out of a sports manga. She was in a sprint and soon Hiiro knew why. A boy, rather frail looking one actually, was chasing her. He was fast, but couldn't match the girl's speed.

"Kara! Give it back!" he shouted.

The girl turned around; maintaining her speed. Hiiro figured now she was just showing off.

"You have to catch me first!" she shouted back, laughing in the process. "Man, you are really slow!"

She went to turn back around when she was coming up on a corner. But just as soon as she turned halfway, she ran into another person. Both of them fell on their butts. The sprinter quickly shot up.

"Oh my!" she said, covering her mouth. "I am so sorry!"

She went to help the other up, but saw the boy catching up on her.

"Sorry, gotta run!" she said.

She sprinted away; the boy close behind.

Hiiro rushed to where the collision happened and realized the other person was still on the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Hiiro.

Hiiro gladly held out her hand to the fallen girl. The girl looked in a daze, but was just in it enough to accept the hand. Hiiro pulled the girl up and she in turn brushed herself off.

"Yeah," she muttered.

She was pretty quiet, though Hiiro could barely make it out. The smile on the girl's face told Hiiro that she was fine however.

"Thank you," she said with a perfect bow.

"This girl is perfect," thought Hiiro.

Hiiro began to get flustered watching this girl. She has perfectly styled black hair that seemed to frame her brown eyes. Looking closer, Hiiro realized they weren't only brown, but also appeared to have green flecks in them. Her small smile seemed at home on her round face. Her natural appearance resembled a porcelain geisha doll.

"Bye," the girl said.

Hiiro nodded. She felt slight embarrassed. She must have made the girl uncomfortable when being jealous of the poor girl's appearances. It didn't help that she was so polite. Hiiro just couldn't help but be jealous.

The girl walked away, as did Hiiro. She continued on her journey to the shopping district. And it wasn't soon until she got there.

"What shop should I go into first?" wondered Hiiro to herself.

She slowly strolled down the sidewalk while pondering where to shop first. Something caught her eye however.

Next to an entrance to a diner was a little kid crying. It appeared he had skinned his knee. His mom was trying to calm him down, yet he didn't seem to listen. The mom didn't seem to have any first-aid materials on hand, not even bandages. She started to panic when suddenly a young girl plopped beside the kid. She herself had what looked like a professional first-aid kit in hand. She started to talk to the kid, making him laugh, while she cleaned up the scratch and cover it with a silly bandage that had smiley faces on it.

Hiiro couldn't help but think of that girl as a nice person. She wouldn't have done that, not knowing anything about first-aid.

Hiiro grew easily jealous of people, especially of the people who had simple skills she didn't possess. If that wasn't obvious to begin with.

Either way, this sight made Hiiro smile as she continued on her way.

She finally decided to go into a small book shop. She has been wanting to check out the new manga volumes. Maybe they would have a new Haruto or Apple Juice or whatever. Hiiro really didn't care, as long as it was manga reading material.

She stepped into the store and moved straight over to the manga section, which was on the other side of the popular reading section. As usually, there were some cheery kids in the popular reading section who were going crazy for the new Kare Hime volume. Two of them in particular were especially loud.

"Finally!" squealed the curly brown haired girl.

"I know, Hato!" squeaked the longer haired girl.

They started to read the back of the book, though still talking while doing so. Hiiro had no clue how they could.

"Maybe I can fix your relationship with Kanashi after reading this volume, Oen," said the one named Hato, the girl with the short curly hair.

Oen nodded with a large smile.

"I put my love life in your capable hands," she said, looking at Hato.

They rushed to the check out line, while Hiiro kept pushing past people. No wonder there were so many people with the new volume of Kare Hime out. Hiiro liked romance and all, but she preferred manga over actual books.

She finally made it to her section when she ran into, quite literally, someone she didn't really want to see.

"Sorry," said Mobu after getting bumped into by Hiiro.

Though Mobu soon realized it was Hiiro and smiled.

"Hello, Aki," she greeted.

Hiiro rolled her eyes, though somewhat unknowingly to herself. Mobu didn't let this phase her and placed the manga she was looking at back on the shelf.

"I would like to talk to you," she said.

Hiiro quickly put up her hands in a defensive position.

"Look, I don't want to be a Mew," she said, in a hush voice. "I don't want to associate with Mews. I don't want to even say the word."

She tried to move past Mobu, though the tall girl's arm blocked her way.

"That is fine if you want to run away. Though at least wait until I tell you everything you need to know. You can ignore me afterwards, along with the fact of being Mew Red. But if I don't fill you in on the things I know now, you probably won't be able to properly defend yourself," explained Mobu.

Hiiro sighed. Why did she always seem to do this? Take reasoning from situations and manipulate Hiiro with it. She seemed to be good at that. Though Hiiro didn't want to admit it, she wanted to hear what Monu had to say because deep down a little piece of her wanted to be a Mew. She just nodded.

Mobu smiled and began to pull Hiiro out of the shop.

**.**

Mobu ended up taking Hiiro to a small cafe on the edge of the shopping district. It was quaint, which isn't something one could say about the shops in the city.

"This shop was once owned by the original makers of the Mews," stated Mobu as they sat at the table, drinking tea.

"How do you know that?" asked Hiiro.

Hiiro wasn't convinced with Mobu. Yeah, she was obviously a Mew, but something wasn't right about this girl. Hiiro just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Research," Mobu said with a shrug.

Mobu acted like it could easily be found on the internet, like who the original Mews really were and how they got their powers. All of that information remained secret over the years. It wasn't something someone could find out with "research". But Hiiro didn't want to argue and just remained silent.

"That monster... I believe it to be just one of many," said Mobu after the long break of silence.

Hiiro tried not to react to this, but ended up almost spitting out her tea. There are more?! Hiiro didn't want to have to deal with one, which looked hard enough. Last thing the world needs is more of those creatures.

"I have heard some stories spreading about attacks of STRANGE, strange people," Mobu continued. "I think it is best that we keep on our twos, even if we don't work together."

Hiiro had to agree with that at least.

"About transforming. I found it easiest when you feel a distinct emotion," she said.

Hiiro grew confused at this.

"For me... It is a calm and relaxing feeling while thinking of transforming," stated Mobu.

Hiiro nodded. When Hiiro transformed, all she felt was an overwhelming swell of emotions and not being able to contain them. With this thought, Hiiro placed her tea down and rested her face in her hands, cover her entire face with them [her hands]. She could transform when she was being transparent, how nice? This made her feel extremely embarrassed.

"What is it?" asked Mobu.

Hiiro looked up, though her chin still resting in her hands. She shook her head.

"Nothing," she said, trying to remain calm and collected.

She continued to rest her head in her hands as she listened to Mobu.

"We probably each have our own weapon. I don't know how I called mine out the first time, though I think it appears the first time when you really need it. The latter times I just called its name it told me," said Mobu.

"Told you?" questioned Hiiro.

"Yeah, we have some sort of connect with our weapons, like it is a part of ourselves. Maybe that is why we can hear small bits and fragments of speech telepathically with our weapons," suggested Mobu.

"So weird," said Hiiro.

She cursed herself out for letting that slip.

"Don't be rude," thought Hiiro.

But Mobu didn't look affected.

"Also, there seems to be other Mews," stated Mobu.

This defiantly caught Hiiro's attention more so than the other information. Not saying that the other information was unimportant to Hiiro, it was just she hoped that other people wouldn't have to deal with monsters like the one from the other day by themselves.

"How do you know?" asked Hiiro.

"I can sense them. Like I sensed you," she added.

Mobu stood up, placing enough money to cover both teas on the table, plus tip.

"I would be careful," she said.

She waved goodbye and left without any other word.

"What a strange person," thought Hiiro.

Hiiro finished up her tea before getting up to leave. On her way out, she passed another table. It was a party of five, though only two stood out. They looked like a couple, though the boy seemed indifferent.

"Kohaku! Earth to Kohaku~" said the girl in a cute voice, waving her hand in front of the boy's face.

He shook his head and seemed back in reality.

"Oh, Kisu," said Kohaku.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Kisu.

Kohaku pointed to one of the pictures hanging on the wall in front of them.

"It is crooked," he said.

Kisu sighed.

"You weren't paying attention to what I was saying, were you?" she said, pouting and crossing her arms.

Kohaku shook his head.

"No, I was," he replied in a calm voice. "You were talking about how you had cola spilled on your uniform today because some other girl got jealous of you or something."

Kisu didn't appear shocked that Kohaku repeated everything correct. Hiiro on the other hand was surprised someone could multitask on that level; Where one could be in trance with something, but still pay attention to everything else around them.

With admiration for the boy still in her head, Hiiro left the cafe.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Remember, ideas for battles, story lines, whatever... I will take them into consideration. I already have ideas for some lovely angsty, romantic scenes, but I want to wait for them a little bit. Probably when the characters starting joining up.

What do you guys think of Mobu? Do you trust her? Should Hiiro trust her?

Also, those who submitted a character, please send me a weapon. Mobu's is a paint brush and Hiiro's will be a coloured pencile. I want it to be something to do with colours and/or art. Ideas: Crayon, Pastels, Glitter Sticks, etc. Your choice. I'll message your privately afterwards about attacks if I need help. I think I will be able to think some up based on the weapon and personality of your character, however.

BTW, I will be dropping generic manga names through out. They are not important. They will be just renames of popular manga/anime. Haruto is Naruto and Apple Juice is Cherry Juice. They will be just for fillers.

Thank you for reading.


	8. White Rokurokubi Encounter 2

**So my online classes were jerks and idiots. They say, "Oh, classes won't end until the end of the week." The end of the week is Tuesdays for the online classes, yet they grade the final exam on Friday. I got a 65% in one of my classes because of this. I worked so hard, having an 82%, yet my grade went down. My other class disappeared and I had to email the teacher to figure out the grade. I am hoping he emails me back soon so I know if I have to sign up for the class this upcoming school semester. Edit: I just got an email stating I "unofficially" have a 77% and will probably end the class with either a B or a C, so I am fine with that. I cried not knowing what was going on.**

**Anyway, I am starting school on Friday. Just one class, English, in the morning. I am hoping this will allow me to update a bit more for a while. But I will also be getting a job in a couple weeks... hopefully. I mean, I will be applying for a job. This will take up a lot of my time, but that is what you get for being 18. The government says do this, do that, and you listen.**

**Anyway, played some ABABO games and loved them. I suggest you either download the computer game or get the phone app, both free, if you enjoy dating sims. Their first game is Love Blossom Extended. It is a cute short game that is so simple yet fun. Their second game is defiantly longer and a little more difficult. It is called School Festival. But the creators also include a walkthrough for both games on their website, so it is easier to get the ending you want.**

**This story will be the **_**encounter of the second kind**_**. See what I did there? See, I switched around the movie title to fit... Never mind. That was shameful. I am sorry... On with the story!**

* * *

It had been awhile since Hiiro had talked to Mobu about being a Mew. She had decided not to accept the fact and to hold on to the little bit of normal she had left in her life. Hiiro knew she wasn't exactly textbook definition of normal, yet she didn't want to be the definition of weird either.

Today was a school day, so she had to deal with Mobu again. Though so far, her dealing with Mobu had just been ignoring the tall girl every time she even looked her way.

"Hiiro!"

Yujin was calling her friend across the school yard as Hiiro had just arrived on campus.

"Yujin! Morning," greeted Hiiro.

They waved to each other as Hiiro sat across from her on the front stairs. They did this every morning before school. It was much better to sit outside than in the classroom when it was so hot out. The school had yet to spring for air conditioners, so it was like a sauna in the building.

Yujin and Hiiro started to talk about the regular stuff. New manga coming out, cute boys, new television shows, old television shows, cute celebrities... The regular stuff; though both stopped when they noticed Mobu walking over.

"Let's go inside," said Yujin. "Class is about to start."

Hiiro nodded. Yujin also had been avoiding Mobu; though for different reasons of course. Yujin said the Mobu was just too weird and that she couldn't be trusted. They quickly rose and rushed inside, leaving Mobu by herself, walking. At least Yujin was right about class starting soon. That way it wasn't long for them just sitting in the hot room. Class brought distraction.

Lunch seemed to arrive early, though Hiiro sort of fell asleep. Maybe that is why... Hiiro shrug and began to get up. Yujin had already rushed to their lunch spot, in order to save it and also to meet up with their other friends from other classes.

"Miss Harusagi," called Mister Oshieru right before she could leave the room.

"So much for my great escape," thought Hiiro as she trudged over to his desk.

"You slept in my class," said Mister Oshieru as soon as Hiiro appeared in front of him. "So it only makes sense for you to make up for it by running a simple, and short, errand during lunch."

Hiiro almost huffed, but held back. Instead she merely bit her lip. She knew better than to talk back, or even make a small noise against Mister Oshieru. This "_simple, short errand"_ would turn into a great expedition that would take days and probably entail Hiiro climbing Mt. Fuji fully... Twice!

"I need you to run this down to the teachers' office," started Mister Oshieru, handing her a stack of papers.

Hiiro merely nodded and went on her way.

While walking, she had some time to think about stuff, mainly the Mews. She thought she had made her decision, but she still couldn't help but think about it. Really, who would simply forget about it that easily?

The original Mews were a while ago. It had to be about six years ago since they were fighting monsters. Hiiro remembered reading about them in a magazine and seeing pictures of them. Their were five of them; A pink Mew named Mew Ichigo, a blue one named Mew Mint, Mew Lettuce was green, Mew Pudding was yellow, and the final Mew, a purple one named Mew Zakuro. Purple... Hiiro shook all thoughts about Mobu and the new Mews out of her head and continued to try to think about the previous Mews. The original Mews used to fight monsters aliens that would attack normal people. But that all stopped. They soon disappeared without a word. People soon forgot about them because, well, you forget about what you don't see everyday.

The teachers' office was very far away and Hiiro quickly dropped off the stack of papers. Going there was no trouble. It was actually on her way to her usually spot of lunch. It was walking the rest of the way there that Hiiro encountered her first problem.

"Give us the food," commanded a voice.

Hiiro was standing at a corner when she heard the voice on the other side. Slowly she peeked around the corner to see a group of boys standing there. They were demanding a much smaller boy give them food. The leader of the group was a person with bigger build, blue hair, and was very intimidating.

"I only have my sandwich," said the smaller boy.

Hiiro watched as the group of bigger boys surrounded him. She couldn't do a thing. She was much smaller and a girl no less. If she got involved, she would get seriously hurt. The best thing for her to do was leave and find another way around. She turned around and headed for another staircase. She wasn't the only one as other students were avoiding that area too.

"It is fine, Hiiro," she thought. "You aren't the only one."

She was trying to justify leaving the kid with those bullies, to try to clear her guilty conscience. But it was no use; she still had a horrible feeling in her gut. The feeling of being pathetic, of being a coward, overwhelmed her.

Hiiro expected on hearing laughter and chatting once she made it outside, like always, but instead heard screaming.

"The monster!" shouted a student running past Hiiro. "It is back!"

Hiiro knew what the girl was talking about. The white neck-monster. It had returned and it was right in front of Hiiro. People were panicking and running into the building.

"No lunch on the lawn for delinquents!" shouted the creature.

Hiiro looked around, but Mobu was nowhere in sight. And neither was Mew Purple. That meant there was no one to help…

"No!" shouted Hiiro in her mind. "I don't want to be a Mew!"

She shook her head, but looked up to see the lady chasing defenseless students. One student in particular caught her attention. Yujin!

"No," said Hiiro under her breath.

She ran to behind a tree, where no one was, and transformed.

"Looks like Mew Red will have to work for one more day," said Hiiro.

_Call it~_

The voice was inside Hiiro's head. It was strange, yet familiar. She tried to shake it off and run towards the monster. Yet it called out to her again.

_Call the name~ Call…_

Hiiro decided to listen.

"Coloured-Blowdart!" called Hiiro.

Appearing in her hand was a small weapon, about a foot long, that looked like a red colour pencil.

"How do I work this thing?" Hiiro thought.

_Just aim and use like a blow dart~_

There that voice was again. Hiiro had to wonder if this was the weapon's voice that is connected to her.

"Well, let's see," said Hiiro with a shrug.

_Say…_

"Ribbon Hiyaku-ten!" commanded Hiiro.

She mimicked what she saw on the television when someone uses a blow dart and blew into the dull end of the pencil weapon. Red darts that looked like the tip of a pencil shot at the monster.

The white lady stopped chasing Yujin and turned her focus to her assailant. She let Hiiro know she was hurt after letting out a loud shriek of pain. This made the monster furious.

"You shall pay for assaulting a teacher!" shouted the beast.

The beast stretched her arms out at Hiiro, but the Mew merely jumped. It terrified Hiiro at first, but she soon got used to it. She jumped higher than a normal person, jumping well above the trees.

_One more time~_

Hiiro nodded to her inner voice.

"Ribbon Hiyaku-ten!" shouted Hiiro one more time.

She shot more darts at the monster, this time aiming for the heart. With the last dart piercing her, she started to scream. Hiiro landed to see the white lady overcome with bright white light. It completely covered her, engulfing her from head to toe. When the light was gone, all that was left was an older lady laying on the ground. She was out cold.

"What just happened?" thought Hiiro.

_The lady was the monster~ The lady was the monster~_

"Okay," continued Hiiro in her thoughts. "But how? And why?"

_Something transformed her~ Evil caused it~ Evil caused it~_

The voice in her head was getting really worked up on the topic, so much so that Hiiro decided it was best to return to normal.

She found a secluded spot around the corner and was about to transform when…

_Find other Mews~ Evil is coming~ Be prepared~_

Hiiro transformed on the last word.

"Be prepared?" asked Hiiro to herself. "For what?"

* * *

**Okay, what you think? So many questions will be answered next chapter, along with the first of Submission transformations. I don't know who I want to do first, but I promise you, I will do it.**

**I want to thank everyone for sending in a weapon, or weapons in certain cases. Here they are. I still am having problems figuring out Karashi's, so let's vote on it.**

**~Mobu's Paintbrush Spear**

**~Hiiro's Coloured Pencil Blow Dart**

**~Kouri's Crayon Rapier**

**~Karashi's either a Glitter Hand Mortar or a Shaper Scissor Long Bow**

**~Hatto's Ink Pen Katana**

**~Kohaku's Caligraphy Brush**

**~Hisiu's Chalk Stiletto Dagger**

**I came up with the type of weapon that could be used with the art design for Karashi, Kouri, Kohaku, and Hisiu. If you guys have a better idea, tell me in the reviews.**

**From now on, Hiiro's Mew voice will be in italics. It is actually the voice she hears in her head telling her what to do when she is a Mew, though it is much simpler to call it the Mew voice.**

**This chapter has over 2,000 words. I have to admit that is pretty good, or at least I think so.**

**Remember to review! Tell me who you want to see next, remember we got Kouri, Karashi, Kohaku, and Hisui. Man, you guys like the K's, eh? Also, opinions on weapons and monsters… More will be explained on Miss Whitey next chapter in the beginning, along with the transformation.**


	9. Formerly Fiendish, Kohaku Meet Cliche

**There is this lovely game called, Pocket League Story 2. It is a free game on the Google App store for the Droid. It is a soccer management. I suggest you play it, though get your parent's permission before downloading it if you are a child.**

**The first chapter of my new Mew Mew SYOC, **_**Of Angels and Demons**_**, will be up next week. MAYBE… (Details at end.) I have set up a form on my profile. There are some rules, which you need to follow. They will be above the form.**

**This chapter will feature what is going on with Miss Formerly White and the transformation of Kohaku.**

* * *

Apparently the lady's name was Misu Kaiju. She was a teacher at a nearby high school. She was known to be a horror of a teacher; screaming at students, hitting desks with rulers, giving an abundant of homework for no apparent reason.

She had changed into the white monster one day during class. Hiiro heard that she was especially irritable that day when a white-light sphere floated in through the window. It stopped in front of her and started to grow, overcoming her body. Once the light disappeared, she came out as a monster.

No one knew what was going on, but Hiiro had an idea, the some help. Hiiro had been transforming in the privacy of her room to talk to the voice. Both of them figured it must be a repeat of last time, when the aliens attacked. That Miss Kaiju's transformation must be the product of some sort of new alien. Neither knew what the enemy looked like, but Hiiro knew they were out there.

**.**

Kohaku was spending a typical after-school afternoon at the arcade. He and Fuku were playing Dance Dance Dance, while Kisu was too busy fawning over Kohaku.

"Chu~ You are so good!" squealed Kisu.

The game ended and the two boys turned to her. Fuku winked at Kisu, while Kohaku just stood there.

"Thanks," flirted Fuku.

"Whatever," said Kohaku.

The scores appeared on the screen behind them and Kisu jumped in joy. Kohaku had won and topped 1st on the high scores. Kohaku saw this and didn't even try to hide his smirk. Of course he was going to win. He had to win. He was Kohaku. He knew he shouldn't let it get to his head, but he always had trouble with that after he one.

The three friends left the gaming area and moved to the eating area. The arcade was huge, having sections of games. He, Fuku, and Kisu were in the section nicknamed the "Music Section". It included games such as Dance Dance Dance, Ultimate Singer, and Drum Hero. There was also a shooter section, a racing section, and a traditional section. Next to the Music Section, the Traditional Section was Kohaku's favourite section. It included those fighter games that helped give arcades games become popular. They were like the founding fathers of modern games. Included in the arcade was a small food court that had like two fast food restaurants. It was considered to small to be called a food court, so people just called it the eating area.

Fuku grabbed the food and brought it back to the table Kohaku and Kisu found. Fuku of course got his favourite food, hamburgers.

"You should have gotten Kohaku's favourite," complained Kisu. "He won!"

Kohaku stared at the food and then up at Fuku. He was already devouring the food, not listening to Kisu's whines. Kisu grunted, as a way to admit defeat without actually saying anything, and began to eat.

Burgers weren't Kohaku's favourite food, so he just picked at it. Not that he hated them, but they weren't as good as say… fish, maybe candied apples, and defiantly not root beer floats.

As Kohaku think about how immature his taste ballad was, people began to run out of the arcade. It wasn't until someone ran into Kisu's chair. Almost knocking her out of it did the group take notice.

"Watch it!" shouted Kisu, pushing the fallen boy away from her.

He didn't even stop to apologize. Just continued to scream nonsensically and run out the arcade.

"What is going on?" asked Fuku.

Kohaku stood up on the table, hoping to be sturdier than a chair, and see what people were running from. His amber eyes widened upon seeing a creature.

There in the back of the arcade, terrorizing people, was a white monster that closely resembled a boy his age. The boy, taller than Kohaku (though most were), was pure white, like the monster he read about that attacked the school a few days back. He wore this white outfit that looked like he bought it out of a cliché skater magazine. He had a human-like body, other than being stark white, but had a terrifying face. It looked similar to that of a pure-white dragon, but had a pair of antlers from a buck.

The monster was laughing as he would try to attack people running past him. He didn't appear to be putting in much effort. Though this all stopped once he noticed Kohaku on the table, the monster began to glare at the boy. It appeared the monster knew something about Kohaku that even he didn't know. Kohaku jumped down off the table and looked at his friends.

"We need to go!" he commanded.

Fuku and Kisu knew better than to question their friend and the three rushed towards the door. However Kisu was stopped by an arm that appeared around her waist.

"Where are you going?" a voice whispered in her ear.

It was the monster, holding her back. She screamed in terror. The shrieks Kisu let out stopped her two friends.

"Kisu!" called out Fuku.

Fuku went to rush the monster, though Kohaku held him back.

"Go!" he stated. "I got this."

Fuku stuttered for a second in his stepping, not completely sure whether or not to believe him. Yet after a couple of seconds to deliberate, Fuku turned around and ran.

"You better know what you are doing!" Fuku called out as he ran away.

To be truthfully, Kohaku had no plan. So he improvised.

"You're kind of cute," said the monster to Kisu.

"Let go of me you ugly Moron!" screamed Kisu, kicking at the guy's/monster's legs.

He only chuckled. Now that Kisu seemed to distract him, Kohaku had a chance. Though he felt sorry for taking advantage of Kisu's pain, Kohaku was glad that she inadvertently distracting the thing.

Kohaku rushed the monster, tackling him. Because of surprise, the monster released Kisu as he fell to the ground.

"Kisu, run!" shouted Kohaku, struggling with the monster.

Kisu nodded and ran towards the exit. Both Kohaku and the monster got up and began their glaring match.

"You will pay for making me loose that fine meat," snarled the monster.

"Fine… meat?" questioned Kohaku, stifling a laugh. "Besides, she would never date a hideous He-Beast like you. She only falls for winners."

The beast snarled once more and ludged at Kohaku. He quickly ducked out of the way and found himself hiding behind a nearby arcade game. The monster began to search for him; wondering up and down the aisles of games.

"I need some help," thought Kohaku. "Or I am going to die!"

Suddenly Kohaku was overcome with an orange light that seemed to swallow him whole.

* * *

**Next chapter will be entirely of Kohaku and Skater-Monster's battle. I just wanted to get this one out before I just gave up.**

**My new SYOC story has been determined to be another Mew Mew story. The Angels V Demons story. Rules and form are on my profile. I need seven more characters, as there will be 11 characters in total. AS of now I have four; three of my own and one submission.**

**Angel faction:**

**Sumuji aka Muji as the pink Mew Smoothie.**

**Pikishubo aka Piki as the orange Mew Pixie Sticks**

**Daikon as the red Mew Radish**

**And the user submission…**

**Kappukeki as the lavender Mew Cupcake**

**This chapter featured a monster based on the Japanese mythical beast, Quilin.**Ho


	10. Kohaku's Rival, Cue Silver and Gold

**Anyone else think that Teen Titans Go! Was based on a horrible Teen Titans fanfic? This is what I get for waking up to watch cartoons. I miss the cartoons I used to watch as a kid. Toon Disney had the best. And I remember when there was a female announcer on Cartoon Network. To top it off, I remember the male announcer that was on before her and I screamed when she appeared.**

**Okay, so last chapter I rushed it. That is what I get tryingto write a chapter, a longer one, 30 minutes before supper. I wanted to publish it too as I was getting tired with it. This chapter I hope to be better.**

**Yesterday was the first day of class. I have English from 11 to noon every weekday until December 13th. I will also, hopefully, be applying for a job in a week or two, so that will take up the rest of my time. I hope to publish more chapters. If I don't update within a week I give you permission to harass me via pm. Keep the reviews strictly to the story though, please. I don't want the story to get deleted because someone reported it going, "These reviews having nothing to do with the story! BLEH!" I hate it when people report stories because the reviewers simply want to comment on something. I feel as if that censors stuff... We could have a good 40 minutes discussion on this, but I don't have the time.**

**Quicky here, does anyone know of a good college that offers sewing and design classes? I want to major in both clothing design and theatrical design. My dream is to make costumes that appear on Broadway. Also, maybe a costume shop that ranges from cosplay to simple generic costumes... It is okay if you don't know, I am being lazy right now.**

**This chapter will feature Kohaku's transformation, answers to your questions in the review, and another transformation from a few **_**special**_** characters.**

* * *

Kohaku began to glow orange light and panicked as it cloaked him. His head felt like it was on fire. The spiky black hair that once covered his head turned a burnt orange. His once casual outfit also changed. Soon after his hair change, he wore an opened orange vest. It flared a bit in the back. He had a on an orange choker and some fingerless orange gloves. Along with this all, he wore well-fitted cargo pants with the legs tucked into combat boots. The only thing not really that changed about him were his eyes, which only grew a couple, maybe two or three, shades lighter of amber.

The light dissipated and Kohaku was left kneeling there, confused. But that confusion didn't stay long.

"Okay," thought Kohaku. "This… is… COOL!"

He didn't know how, but he had turned into a Mew. He wasn't about to ask questions.

With all the bright lights, it didn't take long for the monster to find him however. While Kohaku was staring at himself, amazed, the monster stood behind him.

"So that's why I felt something about you," snickered the monster-boy. "You're a Mew."

Kohaku jumped up into attack position. He didn't know how this Mew thing worked, but he was going to try his luck. How hard could it be? It couldn't be any harder than some of these games, right? Well, Kohaku has beaten every single one of them, so he's got that.

The monster began to laugh now fully.

"I thought Mews were supposed to be girls," he belted.

Kohaku's anger soon started to grow as the monster laughed at him. Why couldn't guys be Mews? Because there were no guys in the original Mews? Rules are meant to be broken. That is how he beat Immortal Combat.

"That's it!" shouted Kohaku.

He swung his fist at the monster and made a loud connection with its face. The monster flew back into a few arcade games; though he didn't stay down for long. He stumbled up and began to chuckle.

"You call that a punch?" asked the monster-boy. "This is a punch!"

He darted at Kohaku and threw a punch at him. Kohaku was able to barely dodge it, sending the monster lunging at some other games. His fist made connection with them, causing the games to crumble underneath it. Kohaku watched in amazement and terror.

"This thing is tough," thought Kohaku. "Defiantly different from the monster I read about. He doesn't appear to stretch like the female monster. Thinking about it, he looks like a quilin; part-dragon, part-other animal. He defiantly has strength. I wonder if he has fire-breathing too?"

While Kohaku contemplated this, the monster got up after his previous attack. It appeared to take him/it some time to regenerate his power after an attack. Kohaku was to busy trying to figure out what he/it was to realize that this would be a perfect time to attack. Then again, he really didn't have much to attack with.

"Where's my Mew weapon?" thought Kohaku.

He just realized the monster had stood back up and Kohaku was ready to dodge another attack.

"Dummy! You should have attacked him while he was still weak!"

The voice came from above him. Both Kohaku and the cliché monster looked up wot see to figures standing in the rafters of the ceiling. They soon jumped down, appearing between Kohaku and the monster. They were two girls, one adorned in silver, the other in gold.

"Why didn't you attack?" asked the gold girl.

"Quiet, Kin, pay attention," snapped the silver one.

"Sorry, Jin," apologized Kin.

Both girls slid into attack position.

"Clay-more!" shouted Kin.

"Paint-bow!" shouted Jin.

A large gray claymore sword appeared in Kin's hands. Looking closer, one could see it was made up off grey and silver clay as it had patches all through out it. While a long bow appeared in Jin's hands. No arrows however.

Kin drew her claymore, ready to attack. Jin readied her bow, drawing back to string.

"Well?" questioned Kin. "What are you waiting for? Draw your weapon!"

She was obviously talking to Kohaku. Thing is, Kohaku didn't know how to draw his weapon.

"I don't know how to," he stated.

"Than you are ready," stated Jin. "Stand back."

"Enough talking, brah! Fight!" shouted the monster.

The creature lunged at the two girls. Kin brought her sword down to deflect the attack, sending the monster back. She herself also fell back, giving it space. Jin jumped up.

"Ribbon Ya-kan!" she commanded.

Suddenly appearing where an arrow would usually lay was a pipe cleaner. This pipe cleaner was shaped like a crude arrow. Jin released the arrow, sending it straight at the monster's heart.

The monster was too tired to block and the arrow pierced him. A white light flashed around the monster as he screamed in agony. Once the light was gone, so was the monster. In place of him was a teenage boy. The boy was wearing the same clothes as the monster, so Kohaku assumed he was the monster; similar to how the teacher was the last monster.

Kin and Jin walked over and stared at the boy, who was knocked unconscious. They then looked at Kohaku. Jin seemed calm, as she even smiled at him. Kin however was just glaring at him.

"Sorry this had to happen to you," said Jin.

"But maybe if you actually had some strength, maybe even could draw your stupid weapon, we wouldn't have had to step in," said Kin.

"We need to go," stated Jin, jumping back into the rafters.

"You should transform back," stated Kin. Then she added under her breath, "If you can even do that."

Before Kohaku could snap back, she followed Jin into the rafters. They were gone.

Kohaku easily transformed back, which made him sort of angry.

"I can do that, but I cannot draw a stupid weapon," thought Kohaku.

He grabbed the slumbering boy and flung the boy's arm over his shoulder. Kohaku started to drag the boy towards the exit, all while thinking about Kin and Jin.

"Kin means gold and Jin means silver. I wonder if… No, those have to be codenames," thought Kohaku. "They wouldn't use their real names when they wouldn't even show me their real selves.

"They looked like twins, too. Their faces looked similar. Then again, they were in the Mew forms, which have differences in general. Maybe they are sisters. That is the only way I can see a nice person like Jin working with a snob like Kin."

Kohaku snarled at the thought of Kin.

"I will show that annoyance who is strong," thought Kohaku.

He had never been so angry in all his life.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Oh, the Silver and Gold Mew; Jin and Kin. Looks like Kohaku has got a rival. I feel as if this chapter shows Kohaku's competitive side a little more.**

**I don't know what to do next chapter. Maybe have Kohaku and Hiiro meet up. Or maybe I should introduce another Mew to meet up with Hiiro and let Kohaku go solo for a while. Tell me what you think.**

**Now about this SOPA crap. It won't happen. It is against our constitution. Even if it manages to get through, Supreme Court would laugh and overturn it. Then it would never come back around, as Supreme Court's final. So please, PLEASE, stop sending me spam about it. And stop putting it in your stories. You are just spamming Fanfiction. You will get your stories taken off and maybe even suspend your account. That isn't good.**


	11. Monochrome, Brothers of White and Black

**A few quick updates; ****_Of Angels and Demons_****' first chapter came out today. It is a short introduction into my characters. Introduction into submissions will be later on. Also, I wrote a short Twilight Zone poem, which can be found on my profile. I find it cool, but then again, I am the writer.**

**This isn't much of a chapter involving submissions nor any of the OC's introduced so far in general; at least not physically. It is a look into the villain side.**

* * *

The room was pure white. Nothing of colour; white walls, white flooring, white light. The only thing within this room was a figure. They were also white; standing in the middle of the room, they seemed to blend in.

Though soon enough, darkness filled the room; feeling as if it was swallowing the light, eating it whole. A shadowy figure followed in behind it.

"It is about time," spoke the white figure. "I thought you had forgotten about me, Yamino."

The shadowy one, Yamino as he was so called, laughed a great laugh. It echoed in the semi-empty room; such a chilling effect.

"How can I forget about my brother, Shirosa?" asked YAmino, still slightly laughing. "Especially after you released some of your _minions_."

Yamino had put emphasis on minions, making him sound even more sarcastic. Shirosa whipped himself around to glare at his brother, though all Yamino could do was laugh. It was hysterical for him to see Shirosa grow angry. He looked more like a pouty kindergartener than a strong rival.

"Don't look so insulted," said Yamino. "You haven't even beaten a Mew, so you cannot take offense to being called weak."

Shirosa continued to glare, all while pondering what to say next. His face lightened when he finally figured it out.

"Fine," he said after the short silence. "I want to see you fight the Mews."

Yamino smirked while crossing his arms.

"Challenge accepted," he said quickly.

Yamino was usually one to jump to accept things quickly and Shirosa knew this. Shirosa just smiled to himself.

"By the way, where is Gure?" asked Shirosa.

"Oh, our other brother? Yeah, I don't know, but I highly doubt he will stay low after seeing how much _fun_ we are having," replied Yamino.

Shirosa nodded his head.

"I agree," he simply replied.

* * *

**BUM-BA-BUM! Very anti-climatic, but I promise something more for the next chapter. But I am setting it up for another battle with introduction to see one or two submission Mews transform for the first time.**

**To let you know, there are three major villains and smaller villains underneath them.**

**-Shirosa: The pure-white villain. He creates those pure white monsters, the ones based on Japanese mythology.**

**-Yamino: The pure-black villain. Not known yet what monsters he creates.**

**-Gure: Nothing known yet.**

**Anyway, I have a few things to ask.**

**1.) Yamino is cocky. Shirosa is calm. What do you think Gure is going to be?**

**2.) What do you think of having a sibling rivalry between the main antagonists?**

**3.) I found this story and decided to sponsor it. (I talked to the author.) It is written by Miss Asya and is called ****_Court of Grimm_****. It is a Winx story based around Grimm's fairy tales. I hope for you guys to submit some characters, as I see the story actually going somewhere. But stories cannot progress without characters, as we all know.**

**Remember to review. She has a form in the first chapter, along with some rules. Check it.**


	12. Bishonen, Who Are You Really?

**Bad news folks, I am putting this story on hiatus until further notice. But I won't be leaving you empty; I am giving you this short chapter as a farewell for now.**

* * *

There is a legend at the school, one of a spirit roaming the halls. Recently students at Iro Academy have been whispering more and more of her.

Everyone knew of the "Love Spirit". She wasn't evil, instead would try to act as Cupid. Yet everyone knew she was just a story. She could not possibly be real.

Still, there were stories going around. The stories of students seeing what they dubbed the Bishonen. The stories of seeing a girl-like figure skipping down the hallways as she shined a pink glow. Her features are not able to be seen through the glow.

Hiiro has heard of the stories. She hoped that Bishonen is what she thinks she is; a Mew. The pink glow and the inhumanly aura sound like a Mew. Hiiro remembered herself glowing red when she turned. Maybe the constant glowing was because the Mew didn't want to, or couldn't, fully change.

It didn't really matter, because Hiiro was going to get to the bottom of it. That day, after school, she was going to find out what was going on with Bishonen.

* * *

**See not much to it, but I hope I set up the scene for when a new Mew comes in. Anyway, I won't be leaving you for long. I hope you will wait.**


End file.
